Shooting For The Stars
by hollybaggins
Summary: After the Lava Springs fiasco, Troy Bolton is desperate to make it up to Gabriella Montez. Rated 'M' for mature scenes and language. Written by Dalia and Holly. T&G. One-Shot.


************

_"Shooting For The Stars"_ © RUCrazy and hollybaggins; May 19th 2008

This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon _High School Musical, _copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and _High School Musical 2, _copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.

--

**A/N: Hey, y'all. Here's another one-shot for y'all to feast upon. **

**This baby was written by Dalia and myself but the vast majority of the credit must go to Dalia - the plot is hers; the scenarios are hers and the desire to show everyone on the rooftop she actually does have a sensitive side is hers! Yes, I can just see y'all on the rooftop recoiling in shock and going "no way!"**

**Yes, way.**

**Anyhow, I only helped Miss Dalia with this story by setting the scene and beta-reading for her. As she is not typically into fan fiction writing, she doesn't have her own profile hence the reasons why it is posted on mine!**

**Enjoy, y'all. And don't forget that trusty lil' review button ;)**

**Holly & Dalia**

**SHOOTING FOR THE STARS**

The night was to be perfect. Too perfect.

Troy Bolton cleared his throat nervously as he watched his mother wander over to help Maggie Evans with the final decorations and his father walk towards Vance Evans – no doubt to discuss basketball and scholarships and anything else to do with the sport.

Troy sighed, shoving his hand deep into his trouser pocket. There was only one week left of summer before the Wildcats would be hounded back into the prison walls of East High and although their summer had been turbulent; unexpected... and downright dramatic, none of them could say they were ready to go back to school. They would go back as seniors; a sense of power and pride over the younger students – there would be endless college applications to look through; endless exams to study for... the kind of school year that only someone like Gabriella Montez would look forward to.

Beside him, Chad Danforth coughed and then let out a groan as he took in the sights before him. "Dude, this is so not cool. Fulton can automatically decide that staff can't participate in the Star Dazzle talent show, but he can suddenly decide that parents are allowed to attend the Staff Leavers party?"

Troy looked back out towards the dimly lit golf course and gazebo, where older members of staff were helping the Evans' fix it up. Troy and Chad were the first junior staff members there – much to their chagrin – as both sets of parents decided to be helpful and assist with the last minute preparations before the others arrived.

"Lame," Troy replied shortly, reaching up to loosen his black tie slightly.

"And now I won't be able to drink," Chad continued, gesturing his hand towards his parents who were carrying vases of flowers into the large gazebo. "I'll be grounded until the next century if they catch me drunk and I can totally say goodbye to ever getting a car. This sucks."

Troy just shrugged his shoulders. "It's a party, Chad. Think of it as marking the end of summer."

"It's not a real party. A real party has no parents and gives minors the opportunity to drink alcohol. Plus a real party wouldn't make us wear tuxes and spend the evening with the Evans'. Well, except Ryan. He's cool now."

"Hmm..." Troy huffed.

"What's up with you tonight? You're all ... edgy and touchy."

"I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not." Chad furrowed his brow and gave Troy that look; telling him he knew it when something was off. "If you're thinking of turning into a jackass again—"

"Chad, I'm not, okay?" Troy said cutting him off. "I learned my lesson this summer and I thought we were cool now."

"We are. But that doesn't mean you can carry on not telling me anything when something is obviously wrong."

"I'm fine, dude, honestly. I'm just a little nervous – that's all."

Chad frowned as Troy put his other hand in his pocket and shuffled on his feet slightly. "Nervous? What the fuck for? It's only a cheesy dance the Evans' are throwing – it's not like a game against West or anything like that. Chill, man; everything's top-notch – apart from the serious lack of alcohol and presence of parental units."

"Trust me, Chad; it's not that. I'm only staying for a while and then me and Gabriella are out of here."

"Oh yeah?" Chad wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's not what I mean, Danforth." Troy rolled his eyes predictably. "I kinda got something set up—" He broke off, running a tired hand through his hair. "I just want to make things right with her."

"But I thought it already was..." Chad looked dumbfounded. "You got back together – you kissed and made up. It's been a week since the talent show and everything has been the same as it always was. What's up?"

"We're back together, Chad; but we've never talked about what happened over the summer. It's like she just wants to brush it all away and pretend it never happened – everytime I try and say something about it, she bottles up and does anything she can to change the subject."

"Why would you want to keep bringing it up though?" Chad asked, turning more to face his best friend. "It's over and done with – personally, I'm with Gabs on this one. Just forget about it."

"But I haven't apologized, Chad. Not really. I mean I said the word _sorry_ – but I still don't know how she truly feels or how she expects me to act around her anymore. I really hurt her and I can't stop thinking about it."

"But, Troy, man, she forgave you. If anything was out of place then she wouldn't have taken you back."

Troy stopped him as they both heard the band tuning up in the background. "It's not just that. I need to tell her something – and I need to talk to her about this issue first before I tell her this.. this...other thing. I have to make sure everything's perfect."

"And you wanna talk about it tonight?"

"I've got a limo booked – it'll be picking her and I up in an hour. I also have this place fixed up about twenty minutes away – a sort of mini picnic."

"And she won't think you're just ruining the date and mood by bringing up such a bad topic?"

"Chad, the thing is, I want to tell her that I love her." Troy ignored the shocked expression on Chad's features and kept talking. "And I can't do it without knowing that I've made things perfectly right between us again. No secrets or misunderstandings."

Chad choked on his breath; a small smile creeping onto his lips as he glared at his best friend. "Woah. Holy fuck." He uttered.

Troy nodded. "I know."

"This is huge shit."

"It's massive, I know. But you could be a supportive best friend and wish me luck instead of adding to the pressure." He smiled cheekily.

"Yeah. Whatever. Good luck, man. I got your back," Chad said as he reassuringly patted Troy's shoulder.

The two were interrupted by the sounds of other junior staff members hurtling onto the open air dance floor as the band began to play soft tunes. Mr. Fulton stood to the side, his hands clutched behind his back, offering Sharpay Evans compliments left, right and centre over her flattering pink ball gown. Ryan stood to her left; eyes rolling and an amused smile on his lips.

Looking towards the entrance, Troy and Chad caught sight of their girlfriend's walking in along with Taylor McKessie's parents and Gabriella's mom. Not too far behind were Kelsi, Zeke, Martha and Jason with their parents. Taylor strolled towards Chad; looking beyond beautiful in a floor length red gown.

Chad's jaw dropped to the floor almost instantly. "Woah, Tay," he breathed. "You look... hot."

"Yeah, well, you don't scrub up too bad yourself," she winked as her parents greeted Chad and the basketball player immediately blushed with embarrassment upon realising his girlfriend's parents had heard him call their daughter hot. Joe and Tia McKessie weren't overly impressed with their daughter's choice in boyfriend and although they made the effort around him, Chad knew he was in for a challenge to get them to accept him. Troy joyfully watched the uncomfortable exchange before laying eyes on his own girlfriend and letting his jaw fall to the floor.

"Hey you," Gabriella murmured, coming to a stop in front of him with a small smile dancing on her lips.

"Hey," he swallowed, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You look amazing."

Gabriella looked down at her short pink dress and blushed at the compliment still not feeling brave at the fact that she would be wearing more or less the same colour as Sharpay. They had only just found common ground after the fiasco she'd caused over the summer. Gabriella didn't want to lose it again. "Thanks," she answered as her mom greeted Troy and gestured towards the gazebo where most of the other parents were waiting. "I'd thought I'd try out a different colour. Did you see what Sharpay was wearing? Are we wearing the same colour?"

Troy smiled and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Well, hers is more of a shockingly loud bright pink, which suits her. Yours is as soft and perfect as you are."

"Please," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You have to say that – as my boyfriend, it's your job to say that."

"Hey, I only speak the truth," Troy smiled and held up his right hand like a boy scout.

Gabriella gave her boyfriend a sceptical look but didn't notice as Chad shot his friend a look of reassurance. Troy nodded in Chad's direction before tugging lightly on Gabriella's hand; unable to believe how gorgeous she looked. The rest of the Wildcats flocked towards the open air dance floor; being sure to keep away from the gazebo where all their parents were situated making sure to keep an eye on their wayward teenagers. Jason had managed to smuggle in a small bottle of vodka which he had stated he was determined to spike the punch with. Chad had commented that he had one serious death wish.

"Are you wanting to dance with me, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella bit her lip with a wide smile as Troy rolled his eyes and led her towards the dance floor – for the first time taking in the beautiful atmosphere. The dance floor was small but looked elegant with the lanterns adorning the outside of the perimeter. A small band played melodic and sweet music blending in perfectly with the night. The temperature that evening was cool but comfortable with a full moon sitting directly over them and in Troy's mind, everything was set in motion.

Gabriella pulled him to the centre of the dance floor, pushing past a happy-looking Taylor and an uncomfortable-looking Chad. Gabriella's arms wound around Troy's neck and his looped around her waist. He pulled her up close to his body and resting his nose in her hair; taking in that beautiful familiar scent and allowing it to linger.

"You're different," Gabriella observed, whispering into his ear as they swayed to the gentle music. "Something's different about you tonight."

Troy just smiled and placed a kiss on the side of her face. "What's different? What do you mean?"

Gabriella lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his cobalt eyes. "I don't know," she scrunched up her nose in thought. "You just seem different all of a sudden..."

"In a good way, I hope."

The brunette smirked, running her fingers along his neck and back up into his hair. "I haven't decided yet," she mused. "But there's definitely something up."

"If I say nothing's going on, you won't believe me, will you?" Gabriella shook her head with a small smile causing Troy to groan out loud. "Nothing ever gets past you, Montez. Can I not have any secrets?" Again, Gabriella shook her head; this time with a sterner look. "I take that as a no, then. Look, let's just keep dancing, okay? Because I know you know that I'm up to something but unfortunately for you it's going to remain a surprise until I say otherwise. Got it?"

"Troooy!" Gabriella whined, throwing her head back for dramatic effect. "Surely I get dibs on an early confession for being so brilliant at figuring out something was wrong."

"Nice try." Troy smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her jaw line. "Just keep dancing, babe. I promise it'll be worth it."

Gabriella shot her boyfriend another curious look but allowed him to gently press her head back into his neck as he picked up the pace a little more. She sighed softly against his skin, feeling him shiver when her breath whispered over him. Smiling contentedly, she allowed one arm to fall from his neck and clutch the lapel of his jacket; her knuckles turning white at the force of her grip but not feeling the aching pain of desire as Troy's hands wondered idly over her back. Suddenly, she felt nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous.

It wasn't anything like that nervous feeling she had felt constantly over the summer – the feeling of fear that she was losing him. Her fears had come true that summer but she was thankful he had been able to put it all right again. She loved him for that.

A smile suddenly erupted on her features and she lifted her head to place a small kiss on his lips, feeling him melt against her. "You look handsome," she commented, gazing down at the jet-black suit he was wearing; contrasting beautifully with his perfect skin tone and eyes.

Troy grinned boyishly. "I do make an effort sometimes."

"Why tonight?"

Working off her delicate smile and mischievous eyes, Troy laughed out loud and leaned his face back down to hers; rubbing his nose gently against hers before placing another kiss on her mouth. "Nice try, Montez."

Gabriella groaned and gently slapped his chest, giggles escaping her as he glared at her knowingly. "Oh, come on, Troy!"

"Do you really think I'd give up so easily?"

Gabriella snuggled back against him. "Can I not just have one clue?"

Troy shook his head again, resting his cheek against her temple as they continued to dance and chuckled to himself when he felt her sigh of frustration against his neck. "You'll find out soon enough, I promise."

The two continued to dance along to the soft harmony; almost forgetting they were sharing the dance floor with about twenty other couples. Gazing up for only a brief moment, Troy caught sight of Sharpay dancing with a nervous-looking Zeke; beside them were Chad and Taylor. In the corner of his eye, he saw Martha, Jason, Ryan and Kelsi head towards the full gazebo where food was now being served to the guests. He hadn't seen his parents all evening and he was grateful. Even Fulton hadn't managed to bother him during the course of the night having spent the majority of it hiding away in a dark corner in case Sharpay needed yet another errand running or compliment.

Troy was suddenly filled with regret and anguish as his mind replayed the course of the summer. He had promised Gabriella a fun summer and it had ended with her breaking up with him. He couldn't decipher exactly what it was he did wrong during the past few weeks – he knew he had missed dates, had stood up his friends... but a small part of him still couldn't work out why his friends hadn't realized he was doing it for a scholarship program. His dad and coach had encouraged him when he felt uncomfortable – his words were right. He wasn't going to a high school basketball captain forever and if someone showed him interest where his future was concerned, then he should go for it. Troy had felt he was doing what was right and although he was still unsure about why the summer had turned out the way it had, he was certain that he had hurt the one person he promised himself he never would. And that thought killed him.

He gently lifted one arm from around Gabriella's waist and covered her hand that was still attached to his jacket with his. He caressed her fingers slowly; easing her grasp a little and entwining their fingers as they pressed against his heart. As he caught sight of Ryan Evans stepping up on the dance floor, jealousy filled him to the brink and a sudden fear of losing his girlfriend consumed him all over again.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked, not breaking the embrace. "You're tensing up."

"And you never miss a beat." Troy tried to lace humour into his words but failed as his grasp tightened around her. After a small pause and a sigh, Troy ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. "Baby, we have to talk about this summer sometime."

Gabriella didn't move. "Why now?" she swallowed, rubbing her nose against his neck. "Why right now, here, tonight?"

"Because I'm going insane, Gabriella; I really am. I'm so unbelievably happy we're back together but I'm scared I'm going to lose you all over again. And if I don't know how I hurt you the first time, what's to stop me unknowingly from doing it again?"

This time, Gabriella pulled back slightly; locking her deep chocolate eyes on his; a frown emitting on her face. "You don't know what you did?"

"I know I hurt you. I know I changed this summer but I honestly thought I was doing it all for the best. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. I know missing dates and blowing off Chad and the guys was unforgivable but I truly thought you all understood why."

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I do now, Troy. I'm sorry."

Troy was taken aback. She was sorry? "What?"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella repeated. "After we broke up, I was so distraught. I spent the night talking to my mom and she..." she broke off. "Well, let's just say she made me grow up that night. She told me I was wrong to have left you that night – that you were working towards something you deserved. And if getting there meant you missed a measly couple of dates or a baseball game, or even that you had to sing with Sharpay then so what? We should have supported you. _I_ should have supported you." She timidly lifted her hand to his face; unshed tears lingering in her eyes as she spoke. "After mom made me realize, I was just so ashamed. I wanted to call you, Troy, but I thought you would hate me. I was scared that I'd call and you'd want nothing more to do with me and that I would know for sure we were over. When Taylor came to me on the night of the talent show and told me what you did, I still didn't know how you'd react to me. Even when she said you were miserable, I just felt guilty."

"Don't be stupid," he replied, gently wiping a stray tear that had managed to fall onto her cheek. "I'm sorry I pushed you away." Gabriella shook her head and allowed the tears to fall as she hugged him tightly. Troy embedded his fingers into her thick curls, comforting her and she cried silently into his neck. "Gabi," Troy pressed a small kiss against her ear. "Baby, come on. Don't cry. I'm sorry."

As his girlfriend continued to cry, Troy gently pried her away from the safety of his neck and held her chin as he lowered his lips to hers; kissing her with such a passion, she felt her knees buckle and had to hold onto him tighter to keep straight. Gabriella whimpered when Troy ran his tongue tantalizingly over her bottom lip; begging for entrance which she granted almost immediately. As their tongues grazed one another and their lips caressed the other's, Troy felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders; felt the love and devotion that only she could invoke in him and suddenly all that mattered was her.

Troy pulled away and took hold of Gabriella's arms and looked into her misty chocolate eyes. "You need to know that you can tell me anything; we can always work it out. Promise me from now on we don't keep things from each other no matter what."

"I promise Troy," Gabriella said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Troy's.

"Save that thought, babe," Troy said as he took Gabriella's arm and led her around the building to the front foyer. "We don't want to be late."

"Late? Late for what, Troy? Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Ah, perfect timing. Here comes our ride now." Troy waived up his arm hailing the long black limo to stop.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." Troy said to Gabriella as he opened the door and held out a hand to assist her in.

"Wow, Troy; this is amazing! Why?...What?...I don't get it. What is all this for?" Gabriella asked as she gasped at the beautiful interior and soft music playing. She even noticed the pink champagne chilling in the silver bucket with two long stemmed flutes placed next to it and a dozen roses in different colours laying on the seat across from hers.

Before getting in the back to join Gabriella, Troy mumbled something to the driver and they both smiled.

As the limo began to move, Troy took Gabriella's hand and held it in his. "I am so glad we talked about everything. It really means a lot to me that we can be honest and clear the air about our feelings regarding what happened. And I'm glad you talked with your mom and Taylor. I just didn't feel like things were as perfect as they should be considering everything that went down this summer. But now I can see where we both stand and I wanted to show you a fantastic night; just me and you."

"Well, Troy… this is incredible so far."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Troy grinned as he poured some champagne in the awaiting flutes.

As he handed Gabriella hers, he leaned in and began to softly play with her earlobe with his tongue. Shivers tingled up and down Gabriella's whole body as she giggled.

"Hey, Mr. Bolton; who are the flowers for?" She asked as she pushed him away playfully.

"Hmm… well, let me see." Troy grabbed four yellow roses and handed them to Gabriella. "These are yellow roses for you and they mean friendship. And you, my dear, are my best of the best of friends." Watching her small smile light up her entire face, Troy breathed softly; reaching out for the other flowers. "These four white roses are for us making peace with our feelings and always promising to be honest with each other." He attentively handed her the white roses, which she accepted gracefully. "And the pink roses are for Sharpay." Troy laughed when he saw Gabriella's face and reaction. "Just kidding…just kidding... these are for our my appreciation for you and trust."

"Oh, Troy, thank you; they're gorgeous!" Gabriella said as she held them close to her nose and breathed in the wonderful floral scent.

The limo then pulled up a steep hill and then stopped.

"Cool, we're here. Don't move." Troy said as he held up a finger to Gabriella. "I'll be right back." Troy crawled out of the limo and went around the vehicle to retrieve something from the trunk. He then paid the driver and thanked him with a handshake. "Okay, you can come out now, but you have to close your eyes." Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand and guided her out.

"Alright, now what are you up to?" Gabriella asked with a smile, but decided to play his game anyway. " Oh, wait, grab the champagne!"

"I will, just come this way." Troy led her to the edge of a blanket. " Okay, open."

Gabriella's mouth just dropped. She felt like she was standing on top of the world. Troy had set up a moonlight picnic on top of a hill that overlooked the entire city. Candles were set upon tree stumps around the perimeter of the blanket. Gabriella could see the twinkling lights down below. It was absolutely breathtaking. On the blanket was more champagne, cheese, crackers, and chocolate dipped strawberries; her favourite.

"Troy, this is crazy-beautiful. When did you arrange all this?"

"Well, I did have some help from Taylor. She had her sister get the champagne and my cousin is the limo driver. Are you cold?" Troy asked when he saw her shiver a little.

"I am just in awe of all this."

Troy and Gabriella sat down and he placed his sport coat around her shoulders. Troy then started to kiss Gabriella in between sips of the bubbly.

"Oh I have one more thing," Troy said as he reached inside the picnic basket and pulled out a dozen dark red long stem roses. "These roses…" Troy started to speak, but was very nervous and his hands started to shake. This did not go unnoticed by his awe-struck girlfriend and she reached across to grasp his hands in hers. "These red roses are because I ..." Troy's mouth started to dry up.

"Yeah?" Gabriella felt she knew what he wanted to say and started to feel a fluttering in her stomach as well.

"These are for you because I love you." Troy finally confessed and handed Gabriella the flowers with a sigh of relief. "I'm in love with you."

"Troy, I love you too. You are the world to me." Gabriella said through the tears that had started to well up in her chocolate orbs. She wrapped her hands around her neck and began to kiss him hard on the lips.

As the kiss became more passionate, Gabriella laid back down on the blanket, taking Troy with her. His body fell abruptly on top of hers; his weight shifting to the side so not to crush her petite form. Their tongues played mischievously with each other with such desire; such want.

Troy's hands slowly moved up to caress Gabriella's thigh and he pulled up her dress at an agonising pace. He then tugged at her thong and explored her wet mound with his fingers. He gently pulled the panties down and around her high heels. Troy smiled as he gazed back up at his girlfriend's face and saw the rapture radiating from her. As Gabriella opened her eyes to take in a shaky breath, she reached her hand down to grasp Troy by the tie and pulled him violently back to her lips where she could engage them both in another heated kiss.

His fingers ventured back down to the soft flesh and folds between her legs and pried them open. Gabriella gasped into his mouth and threw her head back at the sensations he invoked. Troy started to suck and nibble at her neck while he inserted a finger into her hotness.

"Oh, Troy, this night is perfect," Gabriella sighed blissfully as she reached her delicate fingers up to his shirt and started to unbutton it. Her fingertips whispered and ghosted over his flesh as she revealed it; basking in the rock hard muscles that lay beneath. Passion erupted through her veins and as she pushed the offending shirt from his broad shoulder and removed the tie, her hands wasted no time in skimming down his stomach and towards his pants. Troy groaned, feeling her undo the fastenings to release his growing member. Her small fingers took hold and began to stroke Troy's hard shaft up and down with the same speed as he was fingering her. Their breathing quickened and they both let out guttural moans of want for more.

Troy sat up; ignoring Gabriella's look of frustration and need as his fingers left her and her hand was removed from his pants. Treating her as though we were a china doll, Troy took a hold of her dress and skimmed it up her body slowly; his fingertips tracing her soft curves as it worked up and finally over her head. Gabriella lay panting, watching as Troy discarded her dress to the side; leaving the pink high heels on her feet. His pants were hastily removed before he leaned over again to the picnic basket and took out a foil packet and proceeded to place the condom on his penis.

"Troy," the brunette moaned desperately, taking in his gorgeous form; her mouth watering dangerously at the sight. "Baby, I need you."

Troy's body covered hers once again and took Gabriella's hard nipples onto his mouth and nibbled and tugged on them with his teeth, knowing he would drive her wild. She reached down and grabbed his butt and squeezed and pushed him so he was up against her mound. His head lifted and hovered over her lips; their eyes locked - a delightful collision of deep brown and brilliant blue igniting their love and passions further than they thought it could get. Troy rocked his shaft back and forth a little along her clit; his eyes never leaving hers and watching as hers fluttered closed in pure pleasure before finally entering her vagina.

"Oh yeah, Troy, that's it... right there," Gabriella moaned with a deep sigh, feeling nothing but him.

Troy lifted Gabriella's knees up and out so they were spread as far as she could. He then pushed up on his arms so he could take in her every facial expression as he thrusted in and out of her. As he penetrated her, Gabriella placed her hands on her own clit and massaged it in a circular motion, sometimes touching Troy's shaft with her movements and making him gasp.

Troy then pulled out completely, then entered again, then pulled out, then entered - the motion driving Gabriella wild. Troy grinned as he watched her eyes clench shut and her mouth fall open; knowing what he was doing to her.

"Oh baby, stay in me and pump harder. I'm gonna cum..." Gabriella yelled, letting her cries of heavenly torture break out in the still night.

Troy pushed his sweaty forehead to her own damp one, gazing longingly at her closed lids. "Baby, open your eyes," he gasped breathlessly. Gabriella did as was requested; her orbs coming into his view and locking onto his. "Don't close your eyes."

As Troy thrusted harder and faster he felt himself tighten up and begin to release his seed into the condom. Not long after he did, Gabriella's walls tightened and she bucked her hips and threw her head back with pure satisfaction; her eyes loyally staying with his.

His body collapsed and she held onto him tight; her fingers embedding themselves in his slick hair as she soothed him. After a couple of minutes, Troy rolled off her and landed on his back; pulling her with him so she could rest her head on his chest. He held her tight as they gazed at the clear night stars and just relished the moment. Everything seemed so peaceful and complete with each other by their side.

"So, how did you like your surprise, Miss Montez?" Troy asked as he gently caressed her back; pulling the edge of the blanket up so he could wrap it around their naked forms.

"I was very impressed, Mr. Bolton. This was the most romantic night of my life."

"Good, that was my plan. I really love you and wanted to do something special to show it."

As Gabriella pulled her head up to kiss Troy they saw a shooting star whiz through the black sky.

"Oh wow! Did you see that?" Troy yelled as he pointed up.

"Yeah, that was amazing. Now make a wish. It's supposed to come true if you see a shooting star."

"Um, okay; I wish for our love to last forever," Troy confessed and kissed Gabriella sweetly on the forehead.

"Now I can see that wish definitely coming true, Troy. I love you too."

Another shooting star skated across the sky and Troy and Gabriella just smiled and held each other remembering the night and savouring the feelings they both shared.


End file.
